robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Template talk:Robot
I think we need to find a way to make this template more compact as it really clutters up articles that have a lot of different entries. I think the best way would be to make the text smaller, similar to the infobox on the Robot Wars article on Wikipedia. If we make the text on the template about the same size as the text goes when you use the feature, I think that would save a lot of much needed space. We could also do it for other infoboxes. Does anybody have any ideas on how we could do that and whether it's a good idea or not? Christophee (talk) 15:09, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :I have a different idea, one that I've been mulling over for a while. If you'd mind leaving this with me for a while, I'll put my idea on the Community Portal. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:00, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Other names I'm thinking of adding a new section to the infobox called "Other names" for robots that have had more than one name. This means we can just have one name at the top of the infobox and include the other names within the infobox itself. At the moment, having an infobox with "Ansgar/Ansgar's Revenge/Ansgar 3" at the top looks a bit messy. I think it would be better to have Ansgar as the title and have the other two names under this new section. Any ideas on this? Christophee (talk) 23:31, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :It does sound good. Especially if we're merging in Tetanus Booster, Thermador, Spirit of Scorpion, Robochicken Evo and Mega Hurts LT. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:48, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::I think I'll wait until we start the merging/separating process before I add it. Christophee (talk) 23:52, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Team Name I think since we are starting to create Team Articles, we should add a section to do with the team to the template. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:33, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Fair enough, but I really think the Other Entries section should be put back in so we can link to the team's other entries on the template. I also think that the Other Names section should be higher on the template, directly underneath the Series sections. Christophee (talk) 21:27, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, I've just gone ahead and edited the template to the way I think it should be. Please tell me if there's anything you don't like about it. Christophee (talk) 21:54, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Top Speed Like ground clearence, we are sometimes given a robot's top speed. Should we add this to the template? 'Helloher (talk) 09:35, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Good idea, I'll add it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 10:31, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::It hasn't worked properly (See Alpha's edit history), but from the source, I've figured out the problem (I think). In its entry in the template it says this: * } | *! Top Speed * } * - *}} We need to be consistent with whether the word speed in the first and third lines has a capital letter or not. Also, it needs to be added to the copy and paste the following bit. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:19, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, sure thing. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 20:44, October 31, 2009 (UTC) New category As I don't have the power to do it myself, could one of the administrators please move this template to the new '''Infobox templates category instead of the old general one. Thanks. Christophee (talk) 14:08, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Team location This template, and all articles that feature it all miss out one pretty big piece of information; the team's home county. The only way the wiki covers this is through heat articles and categories. In my opinion, it seems like a given that we will eventually want to put this information onto the robot articles, though still please give opinions. I'm still pretty occupied with Template:Stats to add this information to articles right now, but we'll see how things go. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:50, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :I agree that we should add the robot's place of origin. I would try to give the most specific location possible, which sometimes is just the county, but is usually the town/city. Do we have all of those on the heat pages or would we need to go through all the videos to find them? Christophee (talk) 18:55, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::They're all on the heat pages, thankfully. Of course, some foreign competitiors in the UK series will be no more specific than the country they come from, but hopefully there aren't that many that weren't also in the Dutch/German Wars. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:15, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Trouble in Monobook skin Am I the only one having troubles with the titles being a strange font and the pictures going out of the box in the Monobook skin? Recently they seem to have changed, must've been in the past week or two. Don Pinstripelli (talk) 20:27, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :My internet is very bad at the moment but once it is back I'll investigate all our MediaWiki stuff. Helloher Talk 10:16, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Would a picture of the issue help? Don Pinstripelli (talk) 19:26, July 25, 2016 (UTC)